Forever I Am Yours
by Arianna Lee
Summary: Wow, I love this. I'm going to write a whole FMA fanfic. I really hope you like it. It's Elricest but there is none of that...smex stuff. Rated T for lemon occasionally.
1. The Beginning

**Forever I Am Yours **

**Authors Note: This is my second fanfiction. It's an FMA fanfic and I hope you like it. Please leave reviews and blabadi bla bla.  
**

It started on the day brother and I tried to bring mom back. Everything went havoc and nothing we expected to happen happened. Irony filled the room like a hazy smoke, but only brother could see it. I opened my eyes, and watched brother scream in horror, before they closed on me forever. The next thing I knew I was staring a suit of armor down in the mirror. It was all a horrible nightmare to me, until I saw brother cringing on the floor in a pool of crimson blood. His eyes were shut tightly in grimacing agony and he was rolled up in a ball, whimpering. I'd never seen my brother in so much pain, and surprisingly enough, I wished I was in his position. My poor beloved brother.

Something inside instructed me as I wrapped my brother up as much as I could before I carried him to Winry's house to get help. By the time brother woke up, I was sitting in a dark corner, waiting for Edward to come acknowledge me, and tell me it was my fault for not saying no. If I had said no he wouldn't have to go through so much pain. When he went to sleep, I took a small cloth and cut two small hearts into it. Stuffing a cotton ball inside I asked Winry to help me sew the hearts together and I wrote my name on one side and Edward's on the other, then, while he had his eyes closed, I slid the heart into his hand and went outside.

Edward never mentioned the heart. He got automail to replace the limbs he lost while reviving mom and almost instantly took me back to the books to study. Sometimes, when we were alone, he'd take me out back and we'd sit in a tree together and tell made-up stories that just randomly popped into our heads. Brother was hurt, but he didn't want to show it, he wanted me to know he was there for me. But I wanted him to know I was there for him. "I remember this one story, about two kids who stayed outside when it rained and inside when it was a beautiful day. On beautiful days they would go and read with their mom, who read old books that their daddy left behind, about princesses and princes growing old together." I smiled, this was the most famous story of his. He told it even before mom died. "But one day, their mother had to go. They didn't have a say in the matter and were forced to stay home all alone and wait for her. She never came back. They waited and waited for her home-made cookies on the beautiful days. When one got sick the other would have to nurture him to health because mom wasn't there. The days grew dark and cold, daddy never came back and everyone said mom went to find him. Everyone contradicted themselves until the day the two boys gave up. They said, 'We don't need her! We have each other!' And the days warmed again, but this time with love. And they didn't need her after all."

Brother had a point about all of this, but there was something new. The story was longer now. He had turned it into our lives. We had each other. I climbed out from under the tree and looked at my brother. He was still sitting in the tree, holding tears back, watching the leaves. "I'm sorry brother." I whispered, and he turned over and shook his head. "No, no, no. Please don't say that, Al! Nothing is your fault. Don't apologize like it is." He got up and grabbed my hand, tugging me back to the house. "We need to study. No more of your silly nonsense." I wish I could smile, but I can't and it's the worst curse to set upon a kid my age. "Thanks, brother." He nodded, as if he didn't want to talk any longer, and went back to the books. We started sparring, so we could both fight when we needed it, and planned our trip to leave. "We have to get your body back." Brother pestered my guilty conscience day in and day out. "I won't live with a suit of armor. I want my baby brother back." I nodded, finally, and we gathered our stuff to leave. Winry told us it would be horrid without us around but after a lot of boring talking, we convinced her it was best. "I promise we'll be back." I whispered to her while Ed was saying bye to Pinako.

After boarding the train to Central, I stared out the window the whole ride. Ed had snuck a few alchemy books into his suitcase so he could study anything more if he needed. He told me a secret, one I was to tell no one of, and I swore to him I wouldn't tell a soul, but today, I'll tell you. No circles are needed for my brothers alchemy. He says he saw 'the Truth' and denies any questions about it. He says he won't cause me trouble by forcing me to listen to his blubbering. Then he asked me if I had any secrets I wanted him to know. Silence passed between us for a few moments and I finally shook my head. "Nothing." He looked sorrowful for a minute. As if he'd been knocked down a few rungs on the social ladder for hiding from his brother. "I mean... there's nothing that I can think of right now." I quickly added and he nodded, as if he approved.

When we finally made it to Central, my brother whisked me off to Military Headquarters so he could talk to Roy Mustang.


	2. Central

**Forever I Am Yours**

A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. It all belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.  
Thanks to my reviewers, I will make the second chapter. Please enjoy it. I'm trying.  
  
I sat out in the hallway, watching people in blue uniforms carry stacks of books and paper to other rooms. One small girl with short brown hair struggled by with a pile of books, her teeth clenched as she fought under their weight. I wish I could help; but brother will be coming out soon and I don't want to worry him. She gave me a soft smile as she passed by, then I watched in slow motion as her left ankle caught onto her right foot and she hit the ground comedically. Standing up, I rushed to her side and snatched up as many books as I could. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly and she laughed, reaching a few feet away and putting her glasses back on. "I'm fine," she said, "that happens a lot." I felt myself laugh and I handed her half of the books. "Let me help you. How far away?" Nodding, she pointed ahead before taking her half of the books. "Only three doors, to the right." I nodded and glanced back momentarily at the office my brother was inside, to make sure he wouldn't come out, then hurried off to the door she had pointed at.

I returned to my seat after helping her replace the books on the shelves, then waited for my brother to come out. It'd been two hours of my helping her move books back into alphebetical order and making sure everything was where it belonged, and he still wasn't out! Finally, I heard the door latch click and my brother stepped out, looking around then at me. "Hey, Al!" He said, a big grin on his face. "What went on?" I asked, curious now. He handed a paper to one of the uniformed men with a cigarette in his mouth and they exchanged a few hushed words, then Ed nodded and turned back. "Follow me. What happened? I went into deeper trouble. But just think of how much fun it will be! We'll be staying a few days here, then we've got to head out somewhere, okay? According to ol' Mustang back there, we'll be traveling a lot with this job of mine. Thanks a lot for coming with me. Did you meet anyone?" I looked at him and shook my head. "I met this one girl, named Sheska... she's funny and nice. I helped her put the books away. She's some kind of book keeper or something." He laughed and patted my back. "Great!"

We walked for a while until he finally found where we were headed; a tall brown and red brick building with six or seven windows per every floor. There were only three or four floors, I couldn't very well count from the outside but I couldn't wait to see what it looked like on the inside. Brother took my hand and smiled, "Let's go in!" He exclaimed, dragging me inside and arranging us a room, then we hurried upstairs and into a small room with two beds, a couch and a table. Two large windows sat against the front wall, and a lamp stood, lonely, in a corner. There was a very tiny closet, enough for Ed's clothes, and a bookcase, so we could go back and get books to read from the library. "I love it!" I said, fairly loudly. Ed laughed and nodded, tossing himself down on a bed. "Definately...Hey, Al?" I looked over. "Yep?" He smiled, burying his face in the pillow. "I love you so much, Al."

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm having writer's block slash not remembering what else to do in it. xD  
I hope you enjoy it and NO Al is not crushing on Sheska.  
Please review or have no third chapter. **


	3. Lior Shmior

1**A/N: Hey guys it's the author~ **

**How do you like it so far? I've been getting reviews from the same person telling me to make chapters. XD You're lucky you have her. At any rate: I hope you enjoy this next-day chapter. **

**Forever I Am Yours Chapter 3**

I stuck with Ed the entire time we were in Central, following him around like a lost puppy. Finally, after the longest time in Central, we went to Lior to keep looking for the Philosopher's Stone. Brother said as soon as he could see my face again, he'd give me a treat. I couldn't wait.

When we got to Lior, brother and I were thirsty. See, the train stops a few miles away from Lior, where there is still population. It won't drive through the desert, apparently that's not how it works. I kept, as I said, sinking and brother hated it because he was the victim when I got out.

Of course, he said he loved me three times before I told him I got what he meant... it's crazy. He doesn't realize how repetitive he can get.

Brother was thirsty by the time we got to Lior, parched, whatever you want to call it. By the time we got there, his tongue was as dry as a bone, so the moment he heard what he thought was water, he ran. I followed him just as fast, and he almost fell into a fountain of what looked like red water. "Brother?" I asked quietly, and he held up his hand, looking confused at the water. "You kids back off from that! Your too young!" A man yelled to us from his bar a few feet away. I looked over curiously and saw a man cleaning a glass, Ed turned as well and frowned. "Got anything human to drink then, man?" He asked and I sighed at his rudeness. "Yeah... for kids your age, milk, water and orange juice." Ed asked for orange juice and as the man filled a glass of it, I heard him mumble quietly enough to where brother didn't hear, "Short kid should have picked milk... it's known to help growth spurts."

Ed slurped his orange juice while he was interviewed by the man. He seemed to get more and more annoyed by the millisecond and finally was pissed off enough to yell, "What am I a clown to you!?" I felt a snicker but held back, for fear of Ed's wrath, when a lady spoke to him calmly. It was weird, how fast we were meeting people around here. They had a talk, Ed through a toddler's temper tantrum and I broke a radio. Smooth, huh? Finally, we met a girl named Rose, who showed us to this man, Father Cornello or something, who talked to us about the so-called miracles he performed for the people of Lior.

Of course, Ed doesn't believe it, so I follow him to trouble... again.

Ed insisted we go to one of these "Miracle Gatherings" or whatever Rose called them. Where he brought birds and such back to life, gave life to inanimate objects and gave a monotonous speech on what he thought he was doing. Apparently, according to Rose; he'd be bringing back her dead boyfriend if she was good. "What is she a slave?" I asked Ed that night, but all he did was shrug. He had no idea and if neither of us did, I bet she didn't know what she was doing either. We were going to have to tell her.

**A/N: You may have noticed I'm making a run-through. Forgive me. I have a bad habit of that. You know the real reason why? This is the only episode I'm going to write out. Soon, they're going to be thrown ahead in time and you get to see what really goes on behind closed doors. Thank you and keep reading. **

I heard brother was planning a meet-up with Rose in the temple, or whatever he called it, so I just hung out in the room we stayed at, reading or running errands for people. There wasn't much to do in this town but give, give, give. When I saw brother again, it was mid-afternoon and he wanted me to meet him at the very same temple he'd met Rose at that morning. So I followed his... as he called them... orders, and met up with him and Rose by the door. Rose looked frustrated, so I heard the story from both of them, in very mixed up insulting ways. The only thing that was the same in their stories was: "I told her that if she gets too close to the sun, it'll burn her," and, "he said if I got too close to the sun, it'd burn me." I tried, on Ed's side, to convince her Cornello was wrong with what he'd done to her mind, but she broke down and ran.

"Are we going to chase her?" I asked Ed quietly, and he sighed, running off after her. I took that as a yes and followed her as well. Cornello stood in a wide, empty room with Rose by his side, when we finally found her. Her head was hung, and Cornello was smiling an annoying smile that made me want to punch him. He was a thief of trust, and a liar. Not only that, but he truly had no idea what he was doing to this town. Causing them to believe that people can trespass God's land like that. What a horrible person. Brother and I had tried, believe me, this is what happened. And unless he wants either half of a body of metal, or a whole armor for his body, he'd best leave the territory. Back down a few steps and tell about God rather than making 'miracles.'

After a horrible fight scene, my (very cute) brother was left shirtless and pissed off, while I was left semi buried... again. Rose had fled the scene, once again, because she 'couldn't handle it' or whatever she had said. And Cornello had been defeated. He discovered (a bit late) that brother could do alchemy without a circle and that we had done the very same thing he was telling Rose he would do for her boyfriend, and we'd ended up like this. I think that changed his mind.

"It's too weird." I remember brother saying, as we headed off to a more normalized place, where there wouldn't be bald men with an ego the size of the universe.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading it, and possibly not hating it. Leave reviews! What should I change? How should I enter their new state of mind. (Al's body, Ed's semi-body, their new viewpoint on the world.) I know in the movie (SPOILERS DON'T READ AHEAD!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**they both ended up in Germany together, looking back on what used to be their life. But, I'm skipping that and making them together in Risembool. UNLESS YOU WANT THEM IN GERMANY. Say so. : ) Love you guys for reading. If you read it; MAKE A REVIEW! Or try. Thanks! **

**See ya! **

**By the by; play Gaia's ZOMG! They're letting people with year+ accounts on now. **

**Oh, Gaia's ZOMG! belongs to Gaia, and FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and yada yada yada. Oh and the episode does too. Loves! **


	4. Meet Me In Munich

**A/N: Sorry I took so long!! It wasn't because I have three chapters and three reviews! It's because I lost my train of thought and have been writing other fics. I should work harder. I'm sorry. Please, review. I don't know what you want if you don't review. **

**Fiona868: Hey, don't worry. I'll do Germany for ya. 3 **

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. 

_Spoilers; if you haven't watched the Fullmetal Alchemist; Conqueror of Shamballa movie yet, go watch it before you read this! It's not so much a spoiler but yeah._

Brother wasn't always the smartest alchemist, no one ever told him to think before he'd done something. Well, today is the anniversary of the most stupid thing my brother has ever done. He gave himself for me. I can't understand what runs through his mind when he only worries about me. Sometimes, I sit back and wonder what would have happened if my brother hadn't left me all alone. Where would we be now?

I got up and left my beloved window seat, which I'd sat at for weeks at a time just thinking. Walking out, I saw Winry sitting at the table drinking water and staring ahead, lost in thought. She'd been like that for a day or so, when I told her she knew nothing about my brother. _"You'll never understand! You didn't see all the things he's done for me! You don't know anything!" _Her memory is better than I'd imagined. "Hey, Winry." I said, sitting down at the table and flashing her a smile. "Good morning." She replied, still staring ahead. Moments passed before I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Winry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Standing up, she smiled at me and scooted her water in front of me. "You honestly think I'm thinking about that? You're too cute sometimes." She walked out the door, going outside to play with Den, leaving me awestruck. She acted solemn just to get to me? Ouch.

Walking outside, I saw her and Den sitting outside. Apparently, she was reminding him of all the tricks he knew. "Shake." She said, and the dog lifted his paw and dropped it in her hand. I smiled and walked over, kneeling next to her. "I want to go to Central and see a few people, okay?" She nodded simply and patted my head. "I'll go too." She took Den inside and went to get some stuff. "How long will we be there?" She called from the back of the house. "I'm not sure, bring a lot of stuff." I already had everything ready, I always did. I was all too ready for my brother to show up at the door and take me on some mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ed." Alfons said, stepping down the stairs slowly. I laughed out loud at how careful he was being. He'd fallen earlier and was now taking cautious steps every where he went. "Not funny." He snapped, before even getting my attention. I appeared to be reading a book, but really I was watching him above the edge of the book. "What are you doing?" I asked as he stepped off the last step. "You aren't going to fall anymore, Al." He looked at me and shook his head. "That's not why I'm being careful..." _Of course not._ I thought, smiling to myself. "Alright then. What do you need me for?" Alfons tapped his chin a bit then looked at me. "What do you mean, what do I need you for? You remember that phone call you got? _Three_ days ago? He called again and he needs you _now._" I sighed heavily. "Are you serious?" It was a retorical question but Alfons answered it anyways. "Yes."

Slamming the book shut I flashed him a smile. "Alright, I'm going. I bet you just want to get me out of the house." He'd been trying to get me out since I'd come here. Not because he wanted me out for good, but because every time I'm home, I get lost in thought and start staring at things. It would be okay at first, until I'd talk to myself. Yeah, according to Alfons, I talk to myself. So I got up and walked out the door, without saying good bye.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Alphonse's P.O.V**

Together we stand, hand in hand. We're not going to let anything stop us. It's Ed and I together, finally. _All is one. One is all. Life only flows in one direction. You and I are only a tiny part of that great flow. One part of the whole. All is the world. One is me. _Smiling, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I could tell, he wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to. He never did. Not around me, at least. He'd come back to this world, and I'd followed. He was angry at first but I assured him it'd be the same here, only we'd be trying to get back home, we'd work together.

"So, brother?" I mumbled, looking around this new place. It hardly seemed different, and people seemed to know Ed well, which made it even less different. He looked over at me and smiled. "Something you need, Al?" I shook my head, he must have only heard my voice rather than what I'd said. I felt nervous. He'd told me about Alfons Heiderich, but if he died as Ed was leaving, wouldn't it be weird for him to walk around introducing me as Al? Did anyone even know? "Brother?" I asked again. "Yeah?" He replied, looking ahead. "Does anyone know about the other world?" He nodded slowly. "I'm sure a lot of people do. But most of them are gone... so you don't have to worry about that. No one believes the alchemy part. Only the people who actually survived the fight. Very few." I smiled. "Good... hey, brother?" He stopped and looked over, leaning against a wall. "Yeah?" Looking down, I felt weird to say it in public but I smiled. He was my brother and that's how people would take it. "I love you."

**A/N: Yes, that was crappy. Feel free to flame. I know some of you will anyways. This time I need at least TWO reviews on this chapter before I make another chapter. Have fun reading it. **


End file.
